It is highly desirable to develop composite aluminum articles having improved resistance to erosion corrosion in aqueous environments due to the wide use of aluminum commercially in aqueous environments.
For example, aluminum tubing which is used in heat exchangers such as aluminum radiators should have high resistance to erosion corrosion damage by the aqueous heat exchange fluid.
Aluminum automobile radiators have been extensively tested. Unfortunately, however, materials which are suitable are often subject to erosion corrosion damage and, hence, have a limited life expectancy due to the development of leaks in service. The leaks may be developed due to the erosion corrosion channeling excavating the tube wall as the coolant stream passes around blockages in the tubes. Very high stream velocities which could occur in such channels can readily result in erosion corrosion damage unless the material is highly resistant to this type of damage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide composite aluminum articles having improved resistance to erosion corrosion in aqueous environments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide composite aluminum tubing having improved resistance to erosion corrosion in aqueous environments.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved heat exchange assembly utilizing said tubing, a process for improving heat transfer with resistance to erosion corrosion in an aqueous environment and an improved heat transfer system.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the ensuing specification.